<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easter Snuff-Bunny by EdwardHyde10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175283">Easter Snuff-Bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10'>EdwardHyde10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beyond Sidneyverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Easter Snuff-Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Easter Snuff-Bunny<br/>By<br/>Edward Hyde</p><p>“Do I really have to be naked?” fourteen year old Suzie whined. “Can’t I wear a bikini or something?”</p><p>“No, sweetie.” Her father Aaron chuckled, “We want to put on a good show for the neighbours don’t we? And anyway, it’s not like you have anything to be ashamed of with that tight little body of yours!”</p><p>“Then can I at least get rid of the ears?” she pleaded, “I feel so stupid!” </p><p>“You can’t be an Easter Bunny without ears!” Aaron pointed out, “Which reminds me, turn around!” The naked teen rolled her eyes and turned her back on her father. She felt something furry being pushed into the top of her butt-crack. It obviously has some kind of sticky pad or tape on it as it pulled on her skin uncomfortably. “There! Now you have a proper bunny tail too!”</p><p>It was the Saturday before Easter Sunday and the neighbourhood committee had decided to hold their regular party on the Saturday rather than the Sunday as many people would be out of town visiting family on the day itself and they didn’t want anyone to miss out on the fun. Aaron Jacobson was hosting and had roped in his daughter Suzie to assist with the entertainment. It could hardly be claimed that she was a willing participant but neither did she protest all that much, knowing that, short of running away from home and probably ending up getting raped and murdered on the streets, she didn’t really have a lot of choice in the matter. </p><p>“Hey! Looking good!” Her twin brother Brandon teased as he walked through the living room on his way to grab a drink out of the fridge. “If you like emo chicks that is!” </p><p>“Everyone prefers goth chicks over hippies!” she retorted, making sure to emphasise the word “goth”. Despite their many apparent differences, the twins were far more alike than either would care to admit. Both were metal-heads although Suzie was a goth while Brandon favoured the grunge look. Both had been born with light brown hair but while Brandon, who was in a band with a couple of his friends, let his grow wild and unkempt, Suzie kept hers straightened and dyed jet black. Even today, stark naked apart from a pair of bunny-ears and a stick-on tail, she was wearing black eyeliner and dark red lipstick. Brandon was trying to grow a beard on his chin but, being six months shy of his 15th birthday, it wasn’t going so well. Suzie had decided to shave all over for the occasion figuring that, if she was going to be humiliated and killed in front of the whole neighbourhood, she should at least look her best while she did so! </p><p>“So,” Brandon asked, wandering back over and sipping a cold can of Coke, “ready to go boom?”</p><p>“You’d better hope I do!” Suzie glared at him darkly. “Remember our bet!”</p><p>“Yeah I don’t think I have too much to worry about!” he chuckled, “I’ve seen what Dad’s got set up outside. You’re not gonna last one minute! Anyway,” he flicked her perky left nipple, “looks like you’re kinda looking forward to it to me!” </p><p>“It’s cold in here.” she muttered, not wanting to admit that she was indeed finding the thought of what was about to happen rather thrilling. Everyone had enjoyed seeing Vanessa blown up with fireworks at New Year but she had been a chubby, rather plain girl whereas Suzie was pretty, trim and athletic with a figure many of her friends were envious of. Surely people would enjoy watching her more than they had poor Vanessa and, unlike Vanessa, there was the slimmest of chances that she might actually survive her ordeal. </p><p>“Everyone’s here!” Their neighbour, Ted, stuck his head through the French windows. “Ready when you are!” </p><p>“I guess this is it!” Aaron grinned at his daughter. “Remember what you have to do?” </p><p>“Collect eggs, try not to blow up!” Suzie rolled her eyes again. It wasn’t as if there were really a lot of instructions to remember. </p><p>“That’s it!” her dad grinned, “Ready?” </p><p>He led the way out through the French window into the garden, Suzie following close behind and Brandon following, checking out his sister’s pert round backside as she walked. He’d honestly never really thought of his sister that way before, after all, she was his sister! But a naked girl was a naked girl and he had to admit she was pretty easy on the eye. </p><p>All the neighbours clapped and cheered as the family emerged. The Jacobsons had the biggest back yard on the street and Aaron had taken full advantage of it. On the massive lawn behind the house, he had marked out a square arena roughly fifty feet across. Around it were scattered various brightly-coloured eggs. As he reached the edge of the patio, his wife Karen handed him a whicker basket with what looked like a control for a model helicopter or something similar in it. </p><p>“Good luck, sweetie!” Karen kissed her daughter on the cheek and patted her bare behind. </p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen!” Aaron began, “As most of you know, the company I work for manufactures covert explosive devices for militaries around the world. I was lucky enough to be able to snag a few free samples to set up this afternoon’s entertainment for you.” There were hearty chuckles and a little more applause from those assembled. </p><p>“First of all,” he fished in the basket and pulled out a metal pellet about the size of a peanut in its shell, “I need you to swallow this.” He handed it to Suzie who did as she was told. “That pellet,” he explained to the onlookers, “contains a powerful explosive. Once I remotely activate it, it will begin to count down three minutes. The only way to deactivate it is to place the correct, pre-programmed weight on the scale in the middle of the arena.” He pointed to a shiny metal platform. “That will also disarm all the landmines. Oh?” He asked somewhat theatrically, watching Suzie’s eyes go wide, “did I not mention those? I’m afraid the arena is peppered with those and a few other surprises but you’ll find out all about those in due course. The scale is exactly calibrated to recognise this basket and ten of the Easter Eggs you see scattered around. If Suzie can collect ten and put the basket on the scale within three minutes then the pellet bomb and all the mines will power down. If she cannot, well, I’ll be sure to get her feet to send a postcard to her head!” There was more laughter. Suzie was beginning to feel incredibly nervous now. </p><p>“Don’t forget,” Aaron reminded his daughter, “you’re a bunny so you have to hop. Oh, and some of the eggs are boobie-trapped.” Suzie could feel her odds diminishing by the second. “To make things a little more interesting,” Aaron announced to the audience, “I have a couple of sniper-rifles we can pass around. They take a few seconds to reload so it’s really only one shot at a time and I know most of us aren’t too proficient but it should give our little bunny here and incentive to keep moving and not stay still for too long! Ready, sweetheart?” </p><p>“I guess so.” Suzie gulped. He handed her the basket and led her to the edge of the arena where there was a small opening in the fence. She stepped inside and took a few tentative steps forward. </p><p>“Okay!” Aaron held the large remote in front of him and hovered his thumb over a large red button. “Arming the explosives… NOW! Good luck, Bunny!”</p><p>“Here goes nothing!” Suzie muttered to herself, crouching down as instructed and taking a tentative hop towards one of the brightly-coloured eggs. There was a bang from behind her and a whistling sound as a bullet from one of the rifles passed worryingly close to her head. She knew she had to keep moving, mines or no mines. Another hop brought her close enough to the egg to reach. Quickly, she grabbed it and dropped it into the basket. So far, so good! She set her sights on a second one and hopped towards it. Another shot rang out but seemed to be nowhere near hear. </p><p>“Fuck!” Suzie swore under hear breath, hearing a tell-tale click and she lifted the second egg. Thinking quickly, she threw the bright green object as far as she could. It had not quite landed when it made a kind of damp popping sound and burst like a water-balloon. However, it was clear from the way the meter-wide circle of grass began to smoke and wither that it was not water in the egg but a rather nasty acid. Clearly she was going to have far more to worry about than just the time-bomb in her belly. </p><p>It was a risky move but Suzie knew, if she were to collect all the eggs in time, she would need to be able to test the ground in front of her. She took the bright red egg out of her basket and rolled it towards the next one. Nothing happened. Quickly, before whoever currently held the rifles could reload, she followed the egg and scooped the new one into her basket. There was laughter from the crowd as a metal spike shot up from beneath the soil, presumably activated by remote control, scratching her left buttock but thankfully missing its target of impaling her flesh. Swearing again, she rolled the egg once more. As it rolled towards its target, an explosive charge went off beneath it, scattering dry soil and turf. Miraculously, the egg seemed to have rolled on and was not damaged. Knowing that the clock was ticking, she quickly hopped forwards and gathered both eggs. </p><p>The next egg was in reach without moving but as she leant forward to grab it, there was another bang from the rifle and this time she felt a burning sensation in her shoulder as the bullet grazed her skin. That was not the worst part, however, as the sound of the gun had masked the tell-tale click warning her of a dangerous egg. This one, however, was not an acid bomb but a miniature grenade. The egg exploded, blasting her hand clean off. She cried out in pain but knew that, if she did not continue with her challenge, the device inside her would ensure that a missing hand was the least of her worries. If she survived, she could maybe look at getting some kind of prosthetic but for now she was simple grateful that the heat of the explosion had seared the flesh around the room and she would not bleed out. </p><p>“One minute to go, honey!” Suzie heard her father call out. There was no time left for being careful. She had three eggs and needed seven more if she were to have the faintest chance of surviving. Staying in a crouch but springing forward with first one foot then the other, she launched herself forward to grab another egg. This one held no nasty surprise and she went for the next. She rolled, head over-heels, somehow managing to keep the basket upright as a mine exploded behind her. The heat of the explosion scorched the skin of her back but she kept moving, collecting five, six, seven, eight eggs. Constantly moving avoiding the whistling bullets and cruel spikes erupting from the ground. One scraped a deep gash in her thigh that stung mercilessly but she knew she had to keep going. Fortunately, the adrenaline her body pumped out was enough to keep the pain in the background of her consciousness. </p><p>Another mine exploded just as she reached for an egg with her one remaining hand but Suzie managed to throw herself backwards. She wished she knew how many of the remaining eggs were boobie-trapped. She needed just two more. </p><p>The next one she picked up betrayed itself with the tell-tale click and she threw it away just as a ring of vicious spikes sprung from the centre. The next emitted a noxious gas and the battered, exhausted and panicked teen felt herself getting light-headed. </p><p>“Twenty seconds!” </p><p>Knowing there was no time to be careful any more, she leapt to and grabbed the final two eggs she needed.</p><p>“Ten!” The audience began to count down. She stood and saw the scale only a few feet away. She made the mistake of standing still for too long, however, and a bullet passed diagonally threw her right breast. She sprang forward, narrowly avoiding a spike which sprang up just where her left foot had been. </p><p>“Nine!” She was so nearly there, a few more steps.</p><p>“Eight!” A wall of fire sprung up around the scale, clearly triggered by her father’s remote.</p><p>“Seven!” She circled the fire vainly, looking for a gap.</p><p>“Six!” Another shot rang out, she flung herself aside but spilled her eggs in the process.</p><p>“Five!”</p><p>“Four!” Panicking now, Suzie gathered the eggs back into the basket.</p><p>“Three!” There was nothing else for it. Using her stump-arm to shield her face, she leapt forward, through the flames. The heat was intense, fed from below by gas jets. She could smell the ends of her hair burning but she was safely through at least. Now nothing stood between her and the scale but would it work and, even if it did, would her father keep his word?</p><p>“Two!” The crowd shouted in eager anticipation but then let out a collective groan as the entire system powered down. The jets of fire sank back into the ground revealing Suzie stood behind the scale. Battered, bloodied, drenched in sweat but triumphant. </p><p>“Let’s hear it for our Easter Bunny!” Aaron called out and the neighbours applauded politely. Suzie took a bow and walked towards the edge of the arena, confident that any mines below her feet were now inactive. She noticed that everyone seemed to be avoiding making eye-contact and it was clear that they had all been rooting for her to fail but they had not reckoned on her determination. </p><p>“Well done, sugar-pie!” Her dad chuckled, “Who knew you had it in you, huh?” </p><p>“I think there was the little matter of a bet?” Suzie asked, her remaining hand on her hip and her stump waving in the general direction of her brother who had suddenly gone incredibly pale.</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Aaron grinned, “Show’s not over yet, folks! Brandon here was so confident that we were going to be scraping little bits of his sister off the lawn that he made a bet with her for if she survived. Fortunately, I figured she might surprise us all so I have everything prepared out front. Time to pay up, my boy!”</p><p>“What?!” Brandon was panicking now, “That was just a joke! I’m not gonna really… you can’t expect me to…” </p><p>“Hey, a bet’s a bet!” his dad reminded him. “You gonna strip here or we gonna drag you out front and cut those jeans off you?”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Brandon sighed, seeing two of his dad’s larger friends advancing towards him. The embarrassed and worried boy kicked off his trainers, slipped his open, baggy shirt off then pulled his rarely-washed Nirvana t-shirt over his head. Finally he unbuttoned and dropped his ripped jeans. “There!” he held out his hands, dressed in nothing but his boxer-shorts, “Happy now?”</p><p>“Come on, all the way!” his naked sister chided. “Fair’s fair after all!” Suzie could feel that her body was starting to go into shock as the adrenaline and competitive endorphins wore off but she was determined not to pass out – not until she had seen her brother get what was coming to him at least! </p><p>“Oh come on!” Brandon whined, still clinging to the hope that he was being set up in a cruel prank and that his father did not actually intend to hold him to his wager. </p><p>“Fair’s fair, like she said!” Aaron crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his son. Grumbling and swearing under his breath, Brandon lowered his boxers and pulled them off, along with his socks. He stood naked and angry, glaring at his father and sister. </p><p>Suzie’s mum had gone to find a first-aid box and was wrapping a bandage around the stump where her daughter’s hand had been. The exhausted teen knew she was probably going to need some serious medical attention but was determined that that could wait. </p><p>“Okay everyone,” her dad announced, “through to the front! Perhaps Brandon would like to lead the way?” Still glaring and covering himself with his cupped hands, the boy led the way down the passage beside the house to the front lawn. What he saw there made him stop and stare in horror.</p><p>“But how did you…?” he stammered, “Where did…? What…?”</p><p>“Not bad, is it?” Aaron laughed, patting his son on the shoulder, “Joe from number twenty-three knocked it up for me last week when I told him about your bet. I had a feeling Suzie might surprise us and I wanted to be prepared!” </p><p>Laying on the lawn close to a small, freshly-dug pit lay a large wooden cross, similar to those that often stand outside churches. Beside it was a mallet and some broad-headed iron nails. </p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding!” Brandon was really starting to panic now. Not even his father would have gone to so much trouble for a simple prank. “Come on,” he almost pleaded, “You’ve had your fun. Can I put my clothes back on now?” </p><p>His answer came when the two large men he had noticed earlier grabbed him by the arms and practically dragged him towards the cross. One over it, one of them kicked the back of his knee, forcing him down. Once his arms were stretched out in position, Suzie came and knelt on his chest to hold him down. Brandon was almost in tears – the day was certainly not working out how he’d expected.</p><p>“Suzie?” he looked at her pleadingly. “If you say it’s okay I’m sure Dad will let me go. It’s a bet between us after all!” He tried to smile but was met with a dark glare from his goth sister. “Oh come on, it’s not like I was the one who put you through all that! It’s Dad you should be mad at, not me!” </p><p>“You seemed happy enough at the idea of seeing me blown to bits!” she reminded him, “And Dad’s not the one who was stupid enough to bet his life against mine! Now are you gonna cry like a little hippie bitch or are you going to take it like a man?”</p><p>Brandon knew there was no point in further argument. </p><p>“Fucking emo cunt.” he snarled at his sister. </p><p>“That’s goth cunt, thank you!” She corrected him, tossing her slightly singed black hair over her shoulder. </p><p>The men were still holding the terrified, angry boy’s arms against the cross-beam of the crucifix. His father took the mallet and one of the nails and, after lining it up carefully, lifted the hammer high and brought it down hard, driving the spike through the heel of Brandon’s left hand and into the wood. Two more thumps embedded it deeply. He then walked around and repeated the action with his right, pinning him securely to the wood. Suzie felt something brushing slightly damp against her ass.</p><p>“Hey!” She exclaimed, standing up and looking at his surprisingly large erection, the end glistening with pre-cum. Was it a response to the pain? Some kind of involuntary reaction of his body? The fact that he was naked in public or maybe even the fact that she had been kneeling on him stark naked herself? Remembering his treatment of her earlier, she flicked the tip. “Seems like you’re looking forward to this after all!” All the onlookers laughed and her brother blushed a deep crimson. </p><p>Suzie stood back as her father approached the other end with his mallet and the final nail. By now, Brandon’s spirit was broken and he offered no resistance and one foot was placed over the other and the nail driven through both. Once the naked boy was fully pinned, his father’s two friends helped him to lift the cross and slide it into the waiting hole that was deep enough to ensure that it stood upright. </p><p>A group of five girls who had been passing by, aged between 13 and 16 stopped to watch the show. Brandon couldn’t help but noticed, despite the pain and embarrassment, that they seemed to be looking admiringly at his proud member, pointing it out to each other and giggling. One even made eye-contact with him and licked her lips. </p><p>“Looks like you’ve got some admirers!” his dad teased as he filled in the earth around the base of the cross, fixing it securely in place. “Guess I should take our guests inside so they can give you a goodnight kiss?” He made air-quotes around the final word.</p><p>“Please let me down.” Brandon begged. “I’ll do anything you say just let me down. You’ve had your fun and these vultures got their show!” </p><p>“Not so funny when you’re the one being snuffed for their entertainment, it is?” Suzie asked pointedly. </p><p>“I know, I know,” Brandon spoke weakly, the pain in his hands and feet excruciating and the pressure on his chest almost too much to bear. “I get it, I do. Let me down?”</p><p>“You know,” his father commented conversationally, “I was reading the other day about Roman crucifixions, your little bet got me interested! It seems that it’s a pretty slow death. A healthy man could take four or five days to die! Now,” he chuckled, “you’re not exactly in peak physical shape, what with your pizzas and weed, but I’d say you’ve got another three days or so up there so how about this? You make it through tonight and tomorrow and we’ll talk about bringing you down before lunch on Monday? How does that sound? I know you wouldn’t want to miss a family barbecue!” Brandon nodded weakly. “So, ladies and gentlemen,” Aaron addressed the friends and neighbours again, “If you’d like to come through into the house, I believe my wife has prepared some drinks! Have fun, girls!” He winked at the girls who still seemed to have their eyes on Brandon’s exposed and conveniently-heighted manhood. </p><p>“You know,” he put his arm around Suzie as she walked with him into the house, “I’m glad you survived my little game.”</p><p>“Really, Daddy?” she asked, genuinely surprised, “I figured you’d be kinda disappointed?”</p><p>“No, no,” he smiled, “you’ve saved me quite a lot of hassle!” </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, if you’d got yourself blown up, I’d have had to go shopping Monday morning to find meat for the barbecue, but now I don’t need to bother!” He kissed her on the forehead and led her inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>